The Cupid Bite
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: On her adventures with the Doctor, Rose Tyler has been bitten by several creatures and has seen just about everything. But when the mysterious Cupid Fly bites her, things go terribly wrong in her fun life. The fly makes its victim fall completely in love with the first being it sees, and for Rose Tyler, this being just so happens to be the Doctor. Sister Story to "The Cupid Fly"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! There's a few things I'd like to say about this story before you read it, so be sure to read all of this A/N first! This story is a sister story to "The Cupid Fly". You don't have to read that story first (or even at all) but it goes with it! The two stories are _completely_ separate (this_ isn't_ a sequel or a prequel or a whatever-quel) aside from the fact that they contain similar ideas. In "The Cupid Fly" the Doctor gets bitten and Rose has to deal with the consequences. In this story, Rose gets bitten and the Doctor has to deal with the consequences. It's sort of like a point of view switch only with a bit of a different plot to keep things interesting in case you're reading both. If you have any questions leave them in a review or P.M me! Thanks and happy New Years! :D

* * *

"That doesn't make much sense. How can a planet contain ferris wheels the size of Mars?" Rose asked curiously, cocking her head to side as she watched the Doctor fleet about the TARDIS console with joy written on his features.

"I'll show you, Rose!" he replied happily, looking up at her, "Ferris wheels the size of Mars and cotton candy the size of your entire body! Just you wait, you'll love Aswion! It's the best vacation planet in the entire universe, well, second to Midnight of course. Oh, Midnight is fantastic, I'll _have_ to take you there sometime!"

Rose scoffed, "I'll believe that there are ferris wheels that big when I see them."

The Doctor's grin widened as he pulled down a final lever and the TARDIS wheezed, indicating that they had finally landed on Aswion. "Well, you'll see in about ten seconds. Close your eyes!" She raised an eyebrow and the Doctor walked over to her and covered her eyes with his hands, "Okay, I'll close your eyes for you. This way!"

He guided her to the police box doors and flew them open with one hand before stepping outside. Rose frowned as she heard absolutely nothing upon stepping outside. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Um," the Doctor slowly led her back inside the TARDIS, "no reason. Just, er, I think I may have gotten the wrong planet."

Rose rolled her eyes and moved his hand away from her face so she could see, and gasped at the sight. The entire planet was like a beach, completely covered in sand. Towns were scattered about in the distance, sand on their roofs and cars and fences as if it was a blanket of snow. She frowned, "Where are we? Beach land?"

He jumped inside the TARDIS, leaving the doors wide open, and stared blankly at a screen. "This is Aswion... But... Why is it so, so...?"

She picked up a handful of sand and let it scatter onto the beach, "Sandy?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "why is it so sandy?"

"Maybe this is the beach part of the vacation resort? Can we go explore anyways?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, sighing. Rose extended her lower lip a tiny bit and frowned, staring at him. It wasn't like he really had a choice in this matter, anyways. "Okay, we'll explore beach land."

"Great!" Rose grabbed his hand in hers and shut the TARDIS doors, walking out towards the village. "This place is sort of pretty... If there was an ocean right over there," she pointed to their right, "then it would be perfect."

He nodded, not paying too much attention to her words and instead focusing his attention on a distant black cloud in the distance. Rose frowned, "What's that, then?"

"I don't know," he admitted, continuing to walk towards the town. "Looks like some kind of swarm... Weird looking, isn't it?"

Rose stopped walking, "Doctor... It's getting larger."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he began running, "We need to warn the town! That swarm could kill all of them!"

"But it's just a sand storm, isn't it? I've seen them on the telly, they don't kill people if they're indoors!"

"But that's just it," he said, "it's definitely not sand."

* * *

When they reached the village the Doctor burst into the middle of the crowds of people who were gathered in the streets. They were all human in nature, Rose noted, except they were wearing strange, thick white clothing even though it was hot out and their hair was messy and wild. "You all need to get inside or evacuate! Look!" the Doctor pointed in the distance towards the black cloud to everyone who was now watching him as if he was a lunatic, "There's some kind of swarm coming! Get inside, come on!"

The humans stared at him for a moment before one man called out at the top of his lungs, "CODE BLACK!"

Then the village burst into chaos.

People were screaming as they ran into their homes, locking their doors. Children walked around looking lost before they were scooped up by a man or woman and taken into the house. The sand that coated the ground was being kicked up everywhere and every which way, and the Doctor couldn't find Rose in the midst of the sand and people. He searched and called her name, causing his throat to be filled with the sand in the air. "Rose!" he shouted anyways until eventually he spotted her, sprinted over and grabbed her hand.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" she cried, looking at the black cloud that was getting closer and closer with every second.

"We need to get inside! We need to get inside a house this instant!"

The two travelers ran over to the nearest house and banged on the door, begging to be let in. The first five houses they checked didn't budge, and the sixth shut the door on them the second they opened the door. The storm was only about fifty meters away now and most of the people were gone, those who were still outside were draping coats over themselves and shaking like mad.

The Doctor ran up to a door and cried, "Let us in! Let us in!"

Luckily, the owners of this house opened the door and Rose and the Doctor jumped in just as the swarm was beginning to take over the entire village. Rose panted, leaning against the wall and still holding the Doctor's hand for support. "Thank you," he said to two men inside the house who had let them in.

"No problem, sir," one man with blonde hair and a crooked nose said. "I'm Bunting, this is Etheridge."

Rose and the Doctor shook their hands before Rose stated the obvious question, "What the hell is that out there?"

"The swarm, mate. Haven't you heard of it?" the man named Etheridge said, nodding towards the window.

She stepped up to get a closer look and gasped, "Doctor, all those black things, they're all flies! Like, actual flies!"

"Not flies, love," Bunting said. "Those are Cupid Flies. You can tell by the pink stripe."

The Doctor's eyes widened and his grip on Rose's hand tightened significantly, "Cupid Flies? Those are actual Cupid Flies?"

"Mhmm," Bunting hummed, "they are. One bite of those and you'll be falling in love with the first person you see. Why do you think we're all inside?"

Rose continued looking out the window and stepped back in shock when she saw at least four hundred flies descend on one man who was laying outside. "We need to help him!" she said.

"They won't kill him," Etheridge said with a shake of his head. "The Cupid Flies are worse. Watch."

The man on the ground looked up, his entire body covered in tiny red bites so he looked like he had been burned badly. He glanced towards the window of the house across from them and ran to the window, pushing his face against it and smiling giddily. The Doctor put on his circular glasses and stared at him, "He's been bit."

"Mhmm, so whoever the poor being is in that building that he saw will have to deal with him."

Rose frowned, "He fell in love? By being bit by a fly? That's impossible."

The Doctor shook his head, "Not impossible. The Cupid Fly's bite acts as the strongest aphrodisiac you can imagine, but it only works towards one person. He won't ever look at anyone else for as long as the bite is taking effect on him." The Time Lord turned to Bunting and Etheridge, "How long has your town been plagued with this?"

"It's not just our town. It's the entire planet, mate. Sand kills them, why do you think it's all over the place? They only die from sand and biting someone. We just need more sand and they'll be gone," Bunting explained.

"How long does it last?" Rose asked with disgust as another victim outside was taken by the flies. "What do you do with the victims?"

"We've got a place for them. It's rather nice down there. They get visitors, the people who loved them, family and friends and such. Pillows, food, and water are provided. We don't just kill them off," said Etheridge. "As for how long it lasts? About ten minutes. Well, twenty minutes is the longest I've ever seen."

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulder protectively and tugged her closer to him. "We'll go back to the TARDIS after this," he assured her, "then we'll be okay. Sound good?"

Rose smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sounds good. We can help them once we get back, right?"

"Of course we can," he said.

* * *

Around twelve minutes later the swarm had stopped completely. Everyone in the house let out a sigh of relief and Bunting was the first man to step outside bravely. He looked all around and then grinned at them, "It's safe out here!"

People in the house piled out and a few men walked over to the victims and dragged them to a jail-like building, shoving them inside the doors as the victims tried to scream for their new loves. Rose frowned as she watched them before turning to the Doctor, "Let's go to the TARDIS now."

He nodded in agreement and waved to Bunting and Etheridge, "Thanks for everything!"

The two men saluted back as the Doctor and Rose walked back towards the TARDIS. They reached the police box quickly and, right before they were about to enter the doors, the Doctor knelt on the sand and stared down at something. Rose got down into a squatting position to be level with him and looked at the black speck that was half-buried in the sand. "Sand kills them," he mused, shoving the dead fly with his finger.

"Should we take it inside so you can find a cure?" Rose suggested, picking it up in her hand.

"Good idea," he replied.

Suddenly the fly twitched in Rose's hand and she screamed out, falling down onto her bum as she crab walked away from the fly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and she shouted, "It moved! The fly moved! Where is it?!"

The Doctor reacted instantly, picking up Rose and putting her behind him as his eyes looked around frantically. "I don't see it."

"Oh my god," Rose said slowly, shoving the Doctor away from her lightly and going cross eyed as she stared at her nose. "Doctor, it's resting on my nose. The Cupid Fly is resting on my nose. Oh my god."

"Okay," he breathed out, "stay calm Rose. It must be too weak to bite you. Now, when I get down to one, I want you to jump out of the way and I'll hit it, okay?"

"Got it."

"Three... Two... One!"

Rose fell onto the ground and the Doctor attempted to tackle the fly, but he ended up just face planting on the ground and catching absolutely nothing. Rose squirmed on the ground, her hands flying like crazy to whack the fly away from her body. Eventually it landed on her shoulder and bit her, making her yelp and jump up, watching as the fly slowly lowered itself onto the ground and then died. "It bit me," she breathed out, in full-fledged panic mode. Doctor, the Cupid Fly bit me. What happens now?!"

"I'm sorry about this, Rose," the Doctor said, reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out a tiny sedative, sticking it in her arm and watching as she collapsed in his arms, completely unconscious. He stared down at the dead little fly, "What have you done...?" He walked into the TARDIS with Rose in his arms, bridal style.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten hours.

Rose had been asleep for ten hours.

That should be illegal. Even if she was bit by a Cupid Fly, sleeping for ten hours straight was unacceptable.

Eventually he had settled down on a wooden stool in the medical bay, flipping through notes about the Cupid Bite over and over again, double and triple and quadruple checking that she would currently be okay. He bounced his leg up and down, watching her from afar as her stomach rose and fell over and over again. This really wasn't fair. It should have been him who had been bitten. At least his biology would have been able to handle the bite, well, not really considering that it was doubled on Time Lords. Okay, perhaps it was a good thing that Rose had been bitten and not him.

He whacked himself across the face, wincing at how hard he had done it.

No, it was definitely not a good thing that Rose had been bitten. Well, in a way it was, compared to him getting bit. But nobody should have been bitten in the first place. There, that was an acceptable conclusion to his internal argument.

A tiny groan came from her and his eyebrows raised to his hairline, unsure of what exactly to do. He stared at her as her eyes blinked open, knowing that she knew the med bay ceiling very well and should be able to recognize where she was. That was, if she was still in her right mind. Rose twirled on her bum, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, still half asleep. She stretched out her sore limbs and then caught sight of him, her pupils dilating immediately. She stood up slowly, as if he was a deer and she was a leopard and he was going to run away at any moment.

The Doctor cursed himself for not tying her down or doing anything to restrain her, so he slowly tried to make peace by putting his right hand on her right shoulder. Instead of returning the kind gesture Rose went for something even kinder - wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him in for a kiss that knocked his breath away. The papers he had been holding clattered to the floor as he tried to back away, only being pinned against the wall by her instead. Rose pulled away and then lowered her lips to his pulse point, biting it hard and smiling at his high pitched yelp.

He pulled her away not too roughly and stood, still breathing heavily and trying to think of anything but the fact that Rose Marion Tyler had just kissed him and that it had been the best feeling in the entire universe. Nine hundred years of time and space and nothing beat that kiss. Not one single thing. She grinned wickedly at him, "Good morning!"

"Rose, you've been bitten," he said quickly. He had read in the books that it was pointless to try and explain anything to the victim, especially concerning the bite himself, but it was worth a try. "There was a Cupid Fly, and you were bitten... And... You can't kiss me like that, alright?"

She seemed to ignore his words as she licked her lips hungrily, "You tasted good."

As she started marching towards him again he pushed a button on the wall of the medical room, throwing up a glass wall that split the room in two. The idea of it was to keep the infected within the half of the med bay without the door while not killing them, since there was an air vent on the ceiling that connected the two rooms. Rose put her hands against the glass, obviously confused.

"It's very strong," he explained, "it will keep you there until I've found a cure for you. Sorry about this, Rose."

Rose pulled a face, "I'm all for you keeping me in your sex prison, but you won't even come inside?"

He let out a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the things that hearing Rose Tyler even say the word 'sex' did to him. And the fact that, thanks to his wonderfully magnificent Time Lord brain, several fantasies of him and Rose in an actual sex dungeon were running through his thought processes and corrupting them. "It's not a sex prison. It will keep you contained."

She frowned and put her hand to her breast, rubbing her nipple with her thumb while looking him straight in the eyes. "And if I get bored?"

He swallowed, most definitely_ not_ watching the movements of her finger carefully and committing them to memory. "Could, you, um..." The Doctor licked his lips unconsciously as she began doing the same thing to her left breast as well, her eyes never leaving his as she rubbed. "Stop... Doing that?"

"It doesn't look like you want me to stop doing that," she said with a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "Actually, it looks like quite the opposite."

Trying to pull himself into line he snapped his eyes away from her hands and stared her cold in the eyes, "I do want you to stop. I need to cure you. You can't..." It took him a minute to find the right word, "Distract me."

"Distract?" Rose frowned innocently, faking confusion flawlessly. Then she moved her hands from her breasts and put them on the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal a lacy black bra that accentuated her cleavage and hugged her breasts tightly, making him swallow three times in a row before he could even dream of being able to pronounce a syllable.

"I won't fall for it," he stated quietly, saying the words more for his own good than to tell her that. He shook his head and then turned around, bending down to pick his notes off of the ground. "I won't."

"Doctor," Rose moaned out loudly as she rubbed at herself through only the thin layer of her bra. He knew she could see his shiver of desire and this seemed to only spur her on. "Doctor," she repeated with as much lust in her voice as she could muster.

The Doctor ignored her, placing his notes on the table and staring at the circular Gallifreyan even though he wasn't actually reading it, instead he was just focusing on every single little sound she was making. When she moaned his name once more he stood up in anger, marching over to the glass wall. Then he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the glass, buzzing it once and then smiling at the result.

Rose said something from the other side of the glass but he couldn't hear her since it was now soundproof. The moment she realized this she began saying, from what he could guess by her hand gestures, not very clean or nice words at him. He just shrugged innocently and returned to his notes.

All he could do was hope it wouldn't be too long until he could find a cure, because if he saw one more provocative image of Rose Tyler he was most definitely going to lose all the control over his sexual desires that he had developed over his time with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this got written a lot faster than I thought it would be. Though Minecraft did distract me a little. Anyways, please don't be shy to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Bitten Rose is going to be a bit different than Bitten Doctor in "The Cupid Fly" just to keep it different and interesting. I may still bring Jack into both stories for a bit of a guest appearance. Not one hundred percent sure yet. Thank you for all the support on the first chapter of this story, I didn't expect it to get as big as it has so far! I really appreciate everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! :) Also, be sure to check out my new one-shot series "One Word" because I think it's super fun and I'm probably going to type up another one-shot tonight for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this story is so late! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**Previously:**

Rose said something from the other side of the glass but he couldn't hear her since it was now soundproof. The moment she realized this she began saying, from what he could guess by her hand gestures, not very clean or nice words at him. He just shrugged innocently and returned to his notes.

All he could do was hope it wouldn't be too long until he could find a cure, because if he saw one more provocative image of Rose Tyler he was most definitely going to lose all the control over his sexual desires that he had developed over his time with her.

* * *

He was beginning to regret making the glass that separated them soundproof.

Sure, it had helped his concentration at the start. He had been able to glance over his notes a few times without being tempted to turn around. But then, as he flipped the third page, he had a desire to see what Rose was doing. That was when he realized that whatever she did couldn't be worse than the images that his perverted and filthy mind would conjure up, especially with what material she had given him.

After swallowing once more, his two hearts pounding in his chest, he turned around. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him with all the anger she could muster in her brown eyes. She was still only clad in a black bra and jeans, her shirt next to her on the ground in a tiny pile. Daggers were coming from her eyes and lacerating him. Her mouth moved again but obviously she knew he couldn't hear her since it looked more like a mumble than an actual sentence.

He sighed and turned back to his work, trying desperately to convince him that this was for the best, that she would be much happier when cured knowing that she hadn't embarrassed herself. Well, sure, she was just in a bra... But embarrassed herself even further. Besides, the urge to reciprocate her earlier kiss had been much too strong for his liking.

But when he turned around again a minute later he saw she was crying, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She got down onto the ground and pulled her knees into her chest, bawling into them. Instantly the Doctor was angry with herself and the very sight of her upset broke both of his hearts into two. He whipped out the sonic screwdriver without a moment's thought and enabled the sound.

As she looked up slowly, sniffling once, he approached the glass and lay his hand on it. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I just want you to_ like_ me," she complained quietly, pulling her knees even closer to herself.

His hearts stopped beating at how absolutely broken she sounded. He half-ran half-walked to the wall of the medical bay and pushed the button with force, watching as the glass that had separated was lifted once again. "I do like you Rose! Of course I do! Listen, I'll keep the glass down but you have to prom..."

Before he could say another word she had run up to him and hugged him tight, sucking all the air out of him. "I love you," she said simply, making his eyes widen and his hearts beat all the quicker.

"You don't... You're sick, Rose." The Doctor pulled back enough to look at her. "And you were crying a second ago... What happened?"

"I won some acting award in the eighth grade. Easy peasy. But now there's no glass!" Her face was delighted as she squeezed him again. "Can we go to a planet? Or have sex? What about sex on a planet?"

The Doctor was a Time Lord, so he swore to himself that at the word 'sex' he did NOT flush bright pink and intake a huge breath to calm himself down. "I need to fix you. Then, sure, we can go to a planet."

"And have sex?"

He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, unable to prevent his gaze from drifting down to her bra. "I think we'll have to... Um... Abstain on the sex..."

"For now?" Rose blinked as if she couldn't consider the idea.

"Forever... Well, I mean, I suppose, if... When you're uh, better, cured, I mean! You're fine now, just not... Cured... But when you are, if you still want to, er, have... Sex... Um... What I'm trying to say is..." He tugged at his ear and stared at her nervously. "You're very pretty. But sick. Okay?"

Rose simply giggled, "You're so cute when you ramble. You do that a lot, rambling."

That was the first time she had said that to him. "Cute?"

"You do a lot of cute things," she explained, "like when you tug on your ear."

He noted that he had been doing just that and pulled his hand away.

"And when you ruffle your hair or swallow and your Adam's apple bobs up and down. Can I lick it?" she asked nonchalantly, as if this was something that occurred every five minutes and not something that had never happened before.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow dumbly, "Lick my _hair?_"

She laughed hard and long as if this had been the funniest joke in the world, pushing some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Your Adam's apple! Not your hair." Then Rose frowned and moved her hand to his hair, running through it again and again.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked her, not moving away. When her fingernails scraped down his scalp he purred quietly in the back of his throat and prayed to every god he did and did not believe in that she hadn't heard it. God, what had happened to him? Purring? Was this what he was reduced to by a human girl scraping her nails on his head? He wasn't some sort of cat! This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Was that a growl, Doctor?"

At least she had called it a growl instead of a purr. That was a bit more manly. "Er... No," he said lamely.

She did the action again and this time he grit his teeth in an effort to not make any noise. However, she noticed how hard he was trying. "I _know_ you like this," Rose sang in a high voice, a grin growing wide on her face. She scratched again and added her other hand to the mix, getting into a steady rhythm.

The Doctor urged his legs to move, to run away as quickly as possible, but they refused to listen. However, when her hand began to lower down his body to his upper chest, he gained the self-control to back away with wide eyes and short, rapid breaths. "Rose. You've got to listen to me, you can fight this, I _know_ you can fight this... You've just got to..."

He was cut off as her lips crashed into his again and removed every intelligent thought from his mind. "Mmm, Doctor," she sighed into him.

The noise shot straight to his groin and he realized that his erection was unbelievably evident, had been for a while now, despite all the self control he had thought he had against his lovely human companion.

This would really, _really,_ have to be dealt with before he could cure her.


End file.
